Lois Griffin
Lois Patrice Griffin Pewterschmidt is the wife of Peter Griffin and mother of Meg, Chris and Stewie Griffin. Lois lives at 31 Spooner Street with her family and also Brian, the anthropomorphic family dog. In The Real Live Griffins, she is portrayed by Fran Drescher. Lois is voiced by Alex Borstein. At the time series creator Seth MacFarlane approached her for a role on the show, she was doing a live stage show in Los Angeles, playing a redhead mother in a sketch. The voice style was modeled after one of her cousin's voice. History Born Lois Pewterschmidt, Lois was brought up in an extremely wealthy household with her sister, Carol. They also have a long-lost older brother, Patrick, who was sent to a mental asylum after he became a serial killer. She met Peter when he was employed as a towel boy by her aunt. Her rich father, Carter Pewterschmidt, cannot stand Peter and makes rude comments at every chance he gets. Peter seems to unintentionally do his absolute best to be a thorn in her side. She also alludes to have studied at Kent State University. Lois is currently a full-time-mom and spends most of the working day caring for Stewie, cleaning the house and cooking food for her family. However, she is also a piano teacher on the side to supplement the family income. She is currently 43. She is reportedly two years younger than Peter as claimed in "Let's Go to the Hop". However, this is slightly skewed by both Lois and Peter are 18 in "Meet the Quagmires" although only Brian's exclamation that she is 18 supports this. Merchandise Lois is also featured on the Family Guy: Live in Vegas CD,34 and plays a significant part in Family Guy Video Game!, the first Family Guy video game, which was released by 2K Games in 2006.35 Borstein recorded exclusive material of Lois for a 2007 pinball machine of the show by Stern Pinball. In 2004, the first series of Family Guy toy figurines was released by Mezco Toyz, each member of the Griffin family had their own, except for Stewie, of whom two different figures were made. Over the course of two years, four more series of toy figures have been released, with various forms of Peter. As of 2009, six books have been released about the Family Guy universe, all published by HarperCollins since 2005.39 These include Family Guy: It Takes a Village Idiot, and I Married One (ISBN 978-0-7528-7593-4), which covers the entire events of the episode "It Takes a Village Idiot, and I Married One",40 and Family Guy and Philosophy: A Cure for the Petarded (ISBN 978-1-4051-6316-3), a collection of seventeen essays exploring the connections between the series and historical philosophers which include Lois as a character.41 Personality Lois's personality has evolved throughout the episodes. Lois is commonly the voice of reason to Peter's shenanigans. But in some episodes she can act darker than normal and sometimes shows a taste for sadomasochism. In the episode "The Son Also Draws", Lois showed a gambling addiction when the family went to an Indian casino and lost the family car. In the episode "Model Misbehavior", Lois becomes a bulimic model. However, in "Sibling Rivalry", just the opposite happens where Lois gains a ton of weight after Peter has a vasectomy and loses his sex drive. As a result, Peter makes fun of her causing her to get even fatter out of spite. He doesn't stop until he discovers just how amazing "fat-sex" is and force feeds her to make her even fatter which in turn will please him. By the end of the episode she is returned to her normal weight by the family doctor after having a heart attack. "Stuck Together, Torn Apart" shows Peter and Lois splitting up because of Peter's jealousy, only to discover that Lois has the same character flaw of jealousy and the two decide to live with their mutually jealous nature. She has also hinted at or been shown using drugs. After the first two seasons, Lois is shown to have more of an egotistical, neglectful, and cold-hearted personality,usually towards Brian or Meg (and later Stewie). Though she still truly loves Peter, Lois is somewhat promiscuous and has cheated on Peter several times, with older and younger men, sometimes with disastrous consequences. Her extramarital affair with former President Bill Clinton, who was quick to seduce her, would result in temporary separation from Peter. She herself would seduce her daughter Meg's boyfriend, Anthony, and have an affair that would result in the separation of Meg and Anthony. She also passionately kissed Meg's classmate and would-be lesbian girlfriend, Sarah. Lois in fact conceived Meg from an extramarital affair with a man named Stan Thompson. She would cheat on Peter several times when she and Meg became prostitutes to pay for Chris' high class school education, a job in which she ultimately made more money than Meg. Lois has attempted to cheat on Peter with Bob Barker and Justin Bieber, both of whom she unsuccessfully tried to seduce. She has also been shown to have numerous ex-boyfriends, including Gene Simmons of the band KISS and a friend of Peter's named Jerome — both of whom have given her the nickname "Loose Lois". In the episode And I'm Joyce Kinney, it was revealed that Lois had participated in a pornographic film called "Quest For Fur" in college, which further cemented her promiscuity. This episode has also reveals Lois' mean image in high school as a bullying head cheerleader who bullied and once humiliated Joyce Kinney. In one episode, she shows a violent personality after learning martial arts, which leads to the whole family fighting. Lois's interests are usually pursued in an attempt to separate from Peter, and his antics, or when she feels he's being controlling. She displays an underlying intelligence, and has an interest in the arts. Sexuality * In the episode "Stewie is Enceinte" Brian thought Lois was Pregnant again. * Lois has had a Abortion. * Lois has been in a Porno before. That was strangely arousing.It's in a window this time. Lois, that was amazing. Congratu This is mine. |This is where my babies come from. Lovers Throughout the show Lois has had many Lovers. # Peter Griffin # Glenn Quagmire # Brian Griffin # President Bill Clinton # Jesus Christ Many episodes have suggested that Lois is bisexual. In an interview, Borstein stated that Lois became "a little more snarky and sassy and sexual" since the first season to challenge "those sitcom rules that a woman is supposed to be a total wet blanket and not like sex and is no fun". In the first straight-to-DVD feature, Stewie Griffin, The Untold Story, Lois also states, "women are such teases. That's why I went back to men." She reveals in "Partial Terms of Endearment" that she had a lesbian affair with Naomi while they were students at Salve Regina University, and she passionately kisses Meg's lesbian classmate Sarah in "Brian Sings and Swings". # He's Too Sexy for His Fat # Meg and Quagmire: Sex 2 Although she admitted to only having a bisexual affair in college in "Partial Terms of Endearment", there have been hints throughout the entire series showing Lois' latent bisexuality even if she does not actively pursue it currently: * In "Stewie B. Goode", when Peter is doing his 'Grind my Gears' bit, Lois says "Women are such teases. that's why I went back to men.", alluding to her previous sexual exploits. * In "Brian Sings and Swings", Lois shared a kiss with one of Meg's lesbian friends to teach Meg how to kiss a girl. * In "Fifteen Minutes of Shame" she told Meg and her friends at Meg's slumber party that she used to practice French kissing with her friends. * In "Stew-Roids" she lustfully rubbed sunscreen on Bonnie's lower back for about 4 seconds. * In the premiere episode of The Cleveland Show, Cleveland asks Lois and Bonnie to make out. The two act awkward for about 5 seconds before passionately making out, thus shocking Joe, Peter, Brian and Quagmire and pleasing Cleveland. Villainous acts * In "Breaking Out Is Hard to Do", Lois became addicted to stealing. When she was about purchase a ham, but found out that she didn't have enough money, she stole the ham. And after she stole the ham, Lois developed kleptomania. Even though Brian convinced Lois to quit her addiction and return everything she stole, she attempted to escape from Joe Swanson when he found out but was caught and sentenced to three years in prison. * In "Brian Griffin's House of Payne"; when Stewie was both injured and comatose, both Chris and Meg, and eventually Peter, tried to hide the fact the he's injured by putting a hat on his head and telling everyone he's asleep. When Peter tosses an injured Stewie while Lois was backing up she accidentily runs over Stewie. When she thought that she "injured" Stewie, instead of him taking to a hospital, she tried to hide the fact the Stewie was injured by doing the exact same thing that Peter, Meg, and Chris did. * In "Jungle Love", Lois reassures a worried Chris that his first day of high school will be alright. After dropping him off, she honks the horn and yells "Freshman!", exposing her son to be victimized through hazing by students and Adam West. * Another episode is when Lois decides that Meg and her should have their own Spring Break. Even though she tries to give Meg a time of her life, Lois starts to party, and as a result, she ignores Meg, gets drunk, forgetting Meg, overshadowing Meg, and causes both Meg and Lois to get arrested by the police. When Lois and Meg were in the police car, Lois uncuffs both of them escape from the police car. * In a flashback of Meg's first trip to the fire station, Peter and Lois were actually attempting to abandon Meg by leaving her there. * Lois has mentioned to Bonnie Swanson over the phone that she has left Stewie in the oven numerous times. * In "Hannah Banana", when Chris was trying to prove the Evil Monkey existed, he set up a camera to see that happened that night. When he saw the video, Lois was caught stealing money out of Chris' wallet. * In "A Very Special Family Guy Freakin' Christmas", Lois went on a psychopathic rampage. She wanted everything to be perfect for Christmas dinner. But when everything went wrong, Lois tried to remain calm, until, Meg told them that there was no paper towels. This caused Lois to go on a rampage throughout Quahog. While she was on a rampage, in two cutaway gags, she shoved George Bailey off a bridge and burned Frosty the Snowman alive. She even attempted to destroy the star on the town's Christmas Tree. * Since Lois hasn't had sex with Peter for a while, Lois has developed a crush, as well as a perverted nature, towards one of Meg's boyfriend, Anthony. After being scolded and driven away by Meg, Lois confronts Peter, accusing him of making her feel bad about herself which drove her over the edge. * Despite Lois being a bit of a pacifist, there were several episodes when she's a hypocrite. When Lois was taking taijutsu, she started to become a bit of a control freak. She forces Peter to drop "them". After a therapy session with Stewie and Peter, the doctor recommend to become a more peaceful family. So Lois forces the family to never argue, nor fight again, but as a result, the entire Griffin family fought each other and destroyed part of their house. * In "It Takes a Village Idiot, and I Married One", Lois becomes the Mayor of Quahog. However, despite her trying to do good as the mayor by shutting down companies that polluted the lake, she quickly becomes corrupt and embezzled $600 to buy an expensive purse. And when she wanted to buy a fur coat that cost $4,300 she nearly made a deal with Bob Grossbeard that if he paid for the fur coat Lois would allow him to reopen his company and continue polluting the lake. Lois realizes the error of her ways and closes the pipe of the drain and resigns her position as mayor. * In "And I'm Joyce Kinney"; it is revealed that, as a teenager, Lois pulled a truly cruel joke on a then overweight and unpopular Joyce Kinney (then Joyce Chevapravatdumrong) in high school. Tricking her into thinking she had become, Lois blindfolded her, walked her into the middle of the gym, pulled down her pants and put a hot dog in her mouth. This was done in front of the entire school and everyone laughed at Joyce. Lois probably only did this to simply be nasty and had an evil expression while she was laughing at Joyce. * Lois has cheated on Peter over the course of the show, most notably with Bill Clinton who Peter had made friends with, a friendship which nearly destroys Peter and Lois's marriage seduces Lois into having sex with him, only to be caught by Peter. It is possible that neither Meg, Chris, nor Stewie are Peter's children as revealed in one episode when Peter and Brian bring up Stan Thompson a man who may be Meg's real father. In another, it may be hinted that Peter may not be Stewie's real father as a man on the church screen appears in Lois's porn film appears to resemble Stewie. * When Stewie showed Lois and Peter a drawing he made they made some nice compliments towards it, but after he left the room he overheard them laughing and making some insulting comments towards his drawing. * In the episode "The Peanut Butter Kid", she and Peter forced Stewie to do a commercial, which tired him, and they kept giving him drugs to keep him active and pressuring him to succeed, as well as using Stewie's earned money they planned for his college fund for themselves instead. Trivia * In the Pilot Pitch, Lois had blonde hair and a pink top. * Lois had relationships with other men, especially those associated with 1980s rock bands, such as J. Geils, Darryl Hall, the "pyro guy" from the band Whitesnake, and Gene Simmons of KISS. Lois also had an affair with Bill Clinton in "Bill and Peter's Bogus Journey". Lois has also had sex with Jerome some time in the past as revealed in "Jerome Is the New Black". * Lois has went on a date with Glenn Quagmire three times, in "Stuck Together, Torn Apart", "Meet the Quagmires", and "Big Man on Hippocampus". * She used to be a circus freak, apparently a dwarf like creature, who used a trampoline and shouted "Me likey bouncy!". * In "The Perfect Castaway" she married Brian, thinking that Peter was dead. It was later annulled upon Peter's return. * She was selected for an Olympic diving team, but ended up being pregnant with Meg instead. She later became pro-choice. * She is very ticklish. Peter tackled her in one episode and tickled her until she was screaming for mercy. * She hates the sound of squeaking plastic wrap. * She considers herself Protestant but is technically ethnically Jewish, something that both her father-in-law, Francis Griffin, a devout Roman Catholic, and father, Carter Pewterschmidt bitterly resent. * Lois became a black belt in Tae-Jitsu in "Lethal Weapons". * As written into the episodes, Lois has had possibly eight children: Meg, Chris, Stewie, Peter Griffin Jr.,Dave Griffin, Stewie's Funny Brother, Other brother and Other sister. * She tries to be friends with other women, but fails occasionally as in "And Then There Were Fewer". * She has an eponymous song dedicated to her, which was first performed in "Emission Impossible", on the night that she and Peter attempted to have a fourth child. * In "Family Gay" Peter reveals that Lois is a size four. * She reveals in "And I'm Joyce Kinney" that she starred in a pornographic film in her college days. * In "Baby, You Knock Me Out" she was ranked the top ranked fighter in Rhode Island. The episode also revealed she can speak a dialect of Ukrainian * She is the only Family Guy character to have death threats from outside the family three times, in "Baby, You Knock Me Out" by Deirdre Jackson; In "And Then There Were Fewer" by Diane Simmons; And in "There's Something About Paulie" by the mob. * In "Deep Throats" it was revealed that she played in a band with Peter named "A Handful of Peter", in which she played the mandolin. * Peter claims Lois lost a fetus when they visited the museum of staircases and spring-loaded boxing gloves in "Burning Down the Bayit". * Although her job as a piano teacher had not been referenced for several seasons, it was mentioned in "Yug Ylimaf". * "Call Girl" reveals Lois' middle name as "Patrice" when she asks another applicant at the employment agency to take a look at her resume. Lois' resume also only lists her as a housewife since 1992 without any mention of her job as a piano teacher. * Lois claims she used to bowl back when she attended college in "Total Recall". * While in bed, Peter suggests to Lois to do something Anderson Cooper once tried before he hated it. Cooper came out as being homosexual in 2012. References * Peter and Lois watch a movie called Masturbator and Commander, a reference to the film Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World. Screenshots 82lg.PNG 79lg.PNG 83.PNG 16loisandj.png Meg's Swimsuit and Sandals Lois' Red Swimsuit Sandals and Stewie's Swimsuit and Sandals.png Meg and Lois' Swimsuits.png 20clg.PNG 77mirrorpeter.png 300px-FG803 SC 390.jpg 300px-Tiffani Thiesen.jpg 76princess.png 50-3.PNG 48-2.PNG 16lois.PNG 17lois.PNG s13e06_271.jpg s13e06_206.jpg s13e06_276.jpg 10lg.PNG s05e16_267.jpg 4lois.PNG 66lg.PNG 67lg.PNG 73-1464389822.PNG S03e02 289.jpg S03e02 288.jpg S03e02 287.jpg S03e02 277.jpg S04e10 265.jpg S04e10 264.jpg S04e10 263.jpg S04e10 262.jpg S04e10 223.jpg S04e10 222.jpg S04e10 221.jpg S04e10 219.jpg S04e10 215.jpg S04e10 213.jpg S04e10 211.jpg S04e10 208.jpg S04e10 207.jpg S04e10 206.jpg S04e10 187.jpg S04e10 177.jpg S04e10 173.jpg S04e10 99.jpg S04e10 100.jpg S04e10 98.jpg S04e10 97.jpg S04e08 290.jpg S04e08 288.jpg S04e08 287.jpg S04e08 281.jpg S04e08 280.jpg S04e08 278.jpg S04e08 277.jpg S04e08 276.jpg S04e08 261.jpg S04e10 194.jpg S04e10 193.jpg S04e23 227.jpg S04e23 228.jpg S04e23 226.jpg S04e23 225.jpg S04e23 224.jpg S04e23 223.jpg S04e23 222.jpg S04e23 195.jpg S04e23 194.jpg S04e23 193.jpg S04e23 192.jpg S04e23 191.jpg S04e23 190.jpg S04e23 189.jpg S04e23 188.jpg S04e23 187.jpg S04e23 186.jpg S04e23 185.jpg S04e23 184.jpg S04e23 183.jpg S04e22 233.jpg S04e22 232.jpg S04e22 231.jpg S04e22 230.jpg S04e22 229.jpg S04e22 32.jpg S04e22 31.jpg S04e22 30.jpg S04e22 29.jpg S04e22 28.jpg S04e20 146.jpg S04e20 145.jpg S04e12 220.jpg S04e12 216.jpg S04e12 215.jpg S04e12 212.jpg S04e12 210.jpg S04e12 209.jpg S04e12 191.jpg S04e12 190.jpg S04e12 189.jpg S04e12 188.jpg S04e12 187.jpg S15e11 228.jpg S15e11 227.jpg S15e11 226.jpg S15e11 225.jpg S15e11 207.jpg S15e11 206.jpg S15e11 205.jpg S15e11 204.jpg S15e11 203.jpg S15e11 126.jpg S15e11 125.jpg S15e11 124.jpg S15e11 123.jpg S15e11 121.jpg S15e11 122.jpg S15e11 120.jpg S15e11 119.jpg S15e10 45.jpg 13-1485196661.PNG IMG 2278.JPG IMG 2277.JPG IMG 2276.JPG IMG 2275.JPG IMG 2274.JPG lois.PNG FamilyGuy top (43).PNG FamilyGuy top (41).PNG FamilyGuy top (39).PNG FamilyGuy top (38).PNG FamilyGuy top (36).PNG FamilyGuy top (35).PNG FamilyGuy top (32).PNG FamilyGuy top (31).PNG FamilyGuy top (30).PNG FamilyGuy top (28).PNG FamilyGuy top (25).PNG FamilyGuy top (21).PNG FamilyGuy top (20).PNG FamilyGuy top (17).PNG FamilyGuy top (16).PNG FamilyGuy top (14).PNG FamilyGuy top (10).PNG FamilyGuy top (8).PNG FamilyGuy top (4).PNG FamilyGuy top (3).PNG FamilyGuy top (1).PNG FamilyGuy top (197).png FamilyGuy top (196).png FamilyGuy top (193).png FamilyGuy top (190).png FamilyGuy top (188).PNG FamilyGuy top (187).PNG FamilyGuy top (186).PNG FamilyGuy top (185).PNG FamilyGuy top (184).PNG FamilyGuy top (178).PNG FamilyGuy top (175).PNG FamilyGuy top (174).PNG FamilyGuy top (173).PNG FamilyGuy top (156).PNG FamilyGuy top (155).PNG FamilyGuy top (154).PNG FamilyGuy top (153).PNG FamilyGuy top (151).PNG FamilyGuy top (149).PNG FamilyGuy top (146).PNG FamilyGuy top (143).PNG FamilyGuy top (141).PNG FamilyGuy top (139).PNG FamilyGuy top (137).PNG FamilyGuy top (123).PNG FamilyGuy top (121).PNG FamilyGuy top (119).PNG FamilyGuy top (118).PNG FamilyGuy top (115).PNG FamilyGuy top (114).PNG FamilyGuy top (94).PNG FamilyGuy top (92).PNG FamilyGuy top (89).PNG FamilyGuy top (84).PNG FamilyGuy top (83).PNG FamilyGuy top (80).PNG FamilyGuy top (61).PNG FamilyGuy top (60).PNG FamilyGuy top (59).PNG FamilyGuy top (58).PNG FamilyGuy top (57).PNG FamilyGuy top (56).PNG FamilyGuy top (54).PNG FamilyGuy top (53).PNG FamilyGuy top (52).PNG Image-1500827839.jpeg 240184c139bde06dfe96e26d1ef11157.jpg Category:Family Guy Universe Category:MILFS Category:Perverts Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Metahumans Category:Dimension Travelers Category:American Dad Universe Category:Red Hair Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Champions Category:Gunslinger Category:Criminals Category:Divas Category:Grandmothers Category:Earthling Category:Masters of Martial Arts Category:Reporter Category:School Teachers Category:Cooks Category:Driver Category:Cannibal Category:LGBT Category:Spiritual Awareness Category:Christians Category:Sarcasm Category:Smokers Category:Sleep Talkers Category:Model Category:Jewish Category:British Category:Kidnapper Category:Whore Category:Beastiality Category:Alpha Bitch Category:Bully Category:Thief Category:Apport Category:Widow Category:Cheerleaders Category:Acrobatics Category:Baseball Players Category:Dude Magnet Category:Body Switch Category:Harem